


Road Runner v.s. Robin Hood

by aliviachan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, BAMF Stiles, Crossover, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliviachan/pseuds/aliviachan
Summary: They had all agreed on what they would do once they arrived in Central City. After all, they were on a mission to save their own home, not on vacation —cough Scott cough—. However, Stiles would be lying if he said that he didn’t want to sneak a peek at the action from all the metahumans everyone’s been talking about. Whatever they did, Stiles just hoped it had nothing to do with the Flash.“I still don’t understand your issue with him,” Scott drowsily slurred as he kicked his feet up onto the chair opposite of them. “In this town, he’s a hero. A legend! Hell, even Derek likes him.”“Derek has made some questionable judgments of character in the past,” Stiles said without taking his eyes off of the passing view the train ride provided,  “no offense, babe.”From the seat across from him, Derek didn’t so much as look away from the book he was reading as he grunted in acknowledgment.





	Road Runner v.s. Robin Hood

**Author's Note:**

> For the crossover I'm basing it off of season 2 of The Flash (just started watching and that's where I left off)! Haven't fully edited this chapter yet, so just ignore or let me know if there are any errors I made!  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> [My Tumblr](https://aliviachan.tumblr.com)  
> 

They had all agreed on what they would do once they arrived in Central City. After all, they were on a mission to save their own home, not on vacation —cough _Scott_ cough—. However, Stiles would be lying if he said that he didn’t want to sneak a peek at the action from all the metahumans everyone’s been talking about. Whatever they did, Stiles just hoped it had nothing to do with the Flash.

 

“I still don’t understand your issue with him,” Scott drowsily slurred as he kicked his feet up onto the chair opposite of them. “In this town, he’s a hero. A legend! Hell, even Derek likes him.”

 

“Derek has made some questionable judgments of character in the past,” Stiles said without taking his eyes off of the passing view the train ride provided,  “no offense, babe.”

 

From the seat across from him, Derek didn’t so much as look away from the book he was reading as he grunted in acknowledgment. Stiles took his eyes away from the window and stared thoughtfully at his boyfriend. It wasn’t every day that they found themselves traveling a few states over in the search for answers. Answers that —despite how hard Stiles tried to convince his team that he could figure out— they couldn’t find in California. So, now they were miles away from their territory, in the same social sphere as the Green Arrow and the Flash, with nothing left but hope and Lydia’s scientific theories.  

 

Squinting his eyes at the cover of Derek’s paperback, Stiles sighed, “Why do you like him? You haven’t even met the guy before?! For all, we know he could be a sociopath who secretly creates all of his problems and fixes them just for the glory. A nutjob! He could be a fucking Scarlet Streak Slasher, and none of you would ever fucking know because—”     

 

“Stiles, bro, I think you’re over exaggerating,” Scott slung his arm around Stiles’ shoulder as he pulled his pessimistic friend closer to him, “The flash seems like a cool guy. Yeah, I am going off of things written in news blogs and magazines, but I just have this feeling, you know? Just give it a chance.”

 

Stiles leveled Scott with a skeptical look before turning to face Dere, who still has yet to look at him, and groaned in short-term defeat. From the other side of the train, Stiles caught sight of Lydia staring at him as if he was a primadonna who just had her tantrum of the day. Rolling his shoulders back to relieve some tension, Stiles sniffed indignantly as he faced the window.

———

They get into their hotel room at around two in the morning. Since they arrived, they’ve been to every museum and monument to figure out what ancient artifact in the city is the cause for all of the former political figures to resurrect themselves and go after current politicians. Stiles can’t say he entirely minded that a few of these ‘zombies’ were taking out some corrupt individuals, but he had to draw the line when one of the undead fuckers went after mayor Stilinski, his dad.  

 

“I say we check out some libraries tomorrow. There’s some pretty ancient stuff in there, and maybe we’ll find something ancient enough to be relevant to what we’re dealing with. Professor-Creepy-McAncient, isn’t the type to make all of his diabolical plans so transparent. We have to start looking at places where we wouldn’t initially search.” Stiles said as he typed away on his computer.

 

“Or… we could just ask for help from the Flash,” Derek said walking from the bathroom in his pajama pants.

 

“You know what my answer is,” Stiles replied as he typed in more code to search for the possible whereabouts of their solution.

 

“And yet, I still don’t fully understand,” Derek moved the laptop away and lifted Stiles up with ease so he could instead place his boyfriend on his lap.

 

Stiles narrowed his eyes at Derek’s manhandling tendencies but said nothing as he straddled Derek’s waist. Pushing Derek backward onto the bed, Stiles sighed as he reached and placed his laptop on Derek’s stomach. “I just have this feeling.”

 

“Ooh, is it the same feeling you had about me?” Derek’s voice was lighthearted as he raised both eyebrows at him.

 

“That was different. You were purposefully trying to convince me that you were a serial killer. No one is that meticulous and on guard, as you were, and it didn’t help that you so happened to show up at every fight Scott and I was at.”

 

“I was trying to be helpful.”

 

“You were a pain in the ass.”

 

Stiles jumped a bit when Derek slapped his ass in retaliation. Mock-glaring down at Derek, Stiles playfully stuck his tongue out at the doofus. Derek smile lit up his features as he pushed the laptop aside once again, this time pulling Stiles down for a kiss. Stiles melted on top of Derek as warm hands pulled him in and coarse stubble tickled his cheeks. His own hands rubbed up Derek’s chest and rested on his neck as their hips began to roll against one another.

 

‘Buzz buzz, buzz.’

 

Stiles shot upright with flailing arms as he quickly grabbed his phone from the nightstand. He could hear Derek’s disapproving groan but chose to ignore it as he zoomed in on the alert that pinged just a few blocks away from them.

 

“What is it?” Derek reluctantly asked.

 

“I had programmed my phone to detect any locations that contained signals of ferrofluid and aerogel, which are two of the substances that were found at all of the crime sites and inside all of the victim's bloodstreams.” Stiles tumbled off of Derek’s lap as he rushed to find his gear, “Now that we’ve got a signal, all we need to do is get there before whoever or whatever is causing all of this gets away!”

 

Stiles rushed into the closet to slip on his mask along with his jacket that held every knife he owned. Upon returning to where Derek was Stiles flailed his arms spectacularly at the sight of Derek still laying down. “What are you doing?! Get your cape on so we can get Lydia and Scott!”

 

Derek turned his head to look at Stiles with an affectionate yet unimpressed expression. He slowly sat up, and within seconds he was in front of Stiles uniformed ready and cleanly shaved.

 

Stiles gaped at Derek’s charming smile for a few seconds before poking a finger at his chest, “ridiculous, all of it is unfairly ridiculous.” He used his other hand to reach up and flick the loose strand of hair dangling in front of his boyfriend’s face.

 

“Yeah, but you love it.”

 

“That’s becoming very debatable,” Stiles said as he held Derek’s shoulders and teleported them to Lydia’s room. Not surprisingly, they found her already in her costume with her holographic watch reading off details about the current crime taking place at Central City Bank.

 

"I doubt I need to inform you two lovebirds on what's going on," she said flicking her hair over her shoulders, "Scott's on his way."

 

Just as the words left her mouth, Scott came crashing through the hotel door.

 

"Time to go catch some bad guys, and kick some ass! Ready, bro?" Excitement radiated off of Scott as he flung himself at Stiles. "Hey, maybe we'll run into the Flash?!"

 

Stiles opened his mouth to voice his disdain with the mere idea of it but was cut off by Derek.

 

"Stiles take Scott. Lydia and I will catch up with you," Derek said as he lifted Lydia off the ground. "Don't do anything until we get there."

 

"Aye, aye captain," Stiles drawled out, his mood being the complete opposite of Scott's giddy eagerness. Clapping his hand down on Scott's shoulder, Stiles focused on the location for a split second before they were gone.

 

Looking around, Stiles ducked them behind one of the counters. He had successfully teleported them inside of the bank where the gunmen had all of the security guards lined up against the wall. From the corner of his eye, Stiles could see Scott sneaking further off into the sidelines before shape-shifting into a small tabby cat. They exchange a nod before Scott was quickly scurrying off to distract and hopefully take down at least one of the guards. While Scott was doing that, Stiles crouched as he assessed the situation. There were five guys with guns who were all busy keeping an eye on the guards. In the background, he could hear a few more rummaging in the safe, gloating about how easy their job is. Using the reflection from the glass scattered on the ground, Stiles craned his neck a bit so he could see the car parked suspiciously close to the exit.

 

A gunshot went off causing Stiles insides to tense. Turning to where a security guard was now laying in a pool of his blood, Stiles couldn't hold himself back as he teleported over to the gunman and held up two switchblades to the side of his neck. Within seconds all of the gunmen were shooting at him as Stiles stealthily blocked each bullet with an even bigger blade from his jacket. He maneuvers so that he would be in the center of all of the gunmen before teleporting a few feet away from them. Five gunshots later all five men fell to the ground.

 

"I thought I told you to wait for us," Derek grumbled with Lydia and Scott —who was shape-shifted as an ape— following in toe. Scott smiled proudly as he carried two bad guys over his shoulder.

 

"You were taking too long," Stiles said with a cheeky smile, "don't worry, there are still some things to take care of," he added as he nodded in the direction of the footsteps coming towards them.

 

"Great, more freaks to ruin our fun," a muscular guy with a squared jaw spat out. He held his hand up in a silent command causing the rest of his henchman to charge at them.

 

Lydia was the first to react. She held her hands up and screamed causing sound waves to send the men flying backward. Stiles twirled his knife in his hand a few times as all of them recovered and came at them again. He took one step forwards but froze in momentary shock as a streak of red and yellow zoomed past him.

 

The next time Stiles blunk, all of the goonies and their leader was tied and unconscious, and standing only a few steps away from them was none other than the Flash.   

 

“Holy shit! Cool…” Scott breathed out with wide starry eyes.

 

Stiles had let out a huff of air as his hand twitched around his blade.

 


End file.
